¿Quieres ayuda?
by Magi-chan xD
Summary: "¿Qué es esto? ¿Un fic de lemon? ¿Por qué siempre sexo? Hay cosas mas lindas, abrazar a la persona que amas, besarla, dormir a su lado, que te diga que te quiere…" pensaba Fubuki algo preocupado...


**Acá vengo con otro de mis fics yaoi. Creo que este va a estar algo mejor que el anterior, espero. No hay lemon, creo… bueno, casi.**

**Este es de… Goenji y Fubuki [pose de victoria] =P**

**Disclaimer: Bue… ya lo saben pero por si las dudas: i-n-a-z-u-m-a e-l-e-v-e-n n-o m-e p-e-r-t-e-n-e-c-e, sino Kazemaru seria tan considerado de traerme flores a mi casa!**

**Título: ¿Quieres ayuda?  
><strong>

Goenji habia desaparecido del campamento, o al menos eso creia Fubuki, todo porque hacia media hora que no lo veia. Según Endo, estaria en su cuarto descansando, el entrenamiento de hoy habia sido muy agotador. Si, eso debia ser.

Era raro, Fubuki juraría que habia visto a Goenji en las duchas ¿Dónde se habia metido? ¿Dónde se habia metido aquel goleador de fuego que lo traia loquito hacia tanto tiempo?

Goenji, por otro lado, antes de empezar a ducharse, tuvo un pequeño inconveniente al ver al amor de su vida.

La verdad era que en las duchas, Goenji habia visto a Fubuki casi completamente desnudo y bueno… para un chico de 14 años ver al chico que le gusta casi desnudo, puede ocasionar varios problemas, como tal vez… una erección. Si, Goenji Shuuya habia tenido una erección viendo a Fubuki Shirou. Para el orgulloso de Goenji, eso era una absoluta vergüenza, así que se fue rapidamente a su cuarto, puso la radio en alto y comenzó a tratar de bajar su erección, se empezó a masturbar. Cuando se quizo dar cuenta, se corrió pensando en aquel chico, Fubuki.

Mientras tanto, Fubuki se decidió por ir a hablar con Goenji. Hacia mucho tiempo que él estaba enamorado del goleador de fuego y justo hoy, cuando se lo pesaba decir, él desaparece. Ma' si, Shirou lo fue a buscar a su habitación.

Fubuki tocó en la puerta de la habitación de Goenji, pero nadie respondia. Lo raro era que estaba la radio encendida y ya estaba oscuro como para que hubiese salido a caminar. Por tales razones, el peliplata entró a la habitación de Goenji sin permiso. Y realmente se sorprendió con lo que pasaba allá dentro; Goenji se encontraba en una situación algo vergonzosa, se estaba masturbando. A Fubuki lo exitó mucho ver a su amado así, del modo que él mismo habia estado tantas veces por Goenji..

Realmente, luego de correrse, Goenji no habia podido bajar la erección, por lo que habia tenido que continuar.

– ¿Quieres ayuda Goenji-san? – fue lo que se le escapó al cazador de osos sin querer.

¿Qué diablos habia dicho? Goenji deseó que su angel voviese a decir esas tan lindas palabras. Fubuki estaba todo colorado a más no poder.

– Etto, si quieres…– le contestó el cabellos parados, aunque sus cabellos no eran los unicos que estaban parados.

Fubuki se sonrojó aun mas por lo que habia oido (si es que era posible) Goenji solo atinó a pararse y besar a su angel. Poco a poco, lo iba arrinconando un poco mas contra la cama hasta que los dos cayeron en ella.

– Fubuki-san, te amo y es por ti que estoy así, realmente se que es apresurado pero quiero tenerte, quiero hacerte mío, es lo que deseo desde hace mucho tiempo. – declaró Goenji colorado.

– Goenji-san, yo, etto, también te amo… – dijo Fubuki bajito, pero se animó y dijo en voz bien alta – ¡Yo te amo, Goenji-san!

– No hay nada que me hubiera hecho mas feliz en toda la vida que escuchar esas dulces palabras – completó Goenji y lo volvió a besar apasionadamente.

Goenji intentó inotrducir la su mano por debajo de la remera del menor, pero no pudo porque este se lo impidió.

– Yo no accedí todavía…– le advirtió Fubuki – así que no se que se te perdió ¿Qué andas buscando?.

– A un chico muy lindo, ojos azules, que cuando esta bañandose, parece muy violable ¿Lo viste? – preguntó Goenji siguendole el juego.

– Yo le aviso al chico que esta noche venga a tu cuarto para que no lo busques mas. ¿Van a hacer algo muy divertido?

– Supongo, si quiere… igual voy a necesitar su ayuda.

Así, los dos salieron de la habitación del mayor como si nada hubiese pasado. Aunque los dos estaban ansiosos a que llegue completamente la noche.

– Ah, me olvidaba… dile que lo espero mejor en el salón Relámpago. ¿Hai? – le dijo Goenji al oido.

– Hai, yo le aviso, no te preocupes… – le contestó Fubuki dándole otro beso.

Goenji sonrió, conocía muy bien a Fubuki como para deducir que está noche no pasaría nada "divertido" así que se quedó tranquilo, él no haría nada que no quisiese Fubuki, eso era seguro. Por mas que hubiese dicho que "lo queria ayudar en su asunto", Goenji sabia que su angel solo lo habia dicho por la "calentura" del momento. Al peliplata le daría miedo, era lógico. Al rubio no le importaba, siempre y cuando estuviese con él. Ahora lo más importante era consentirlo y darle seguridad, para que algún día se animara a hacer esas cosas. Realmente, a Goenji también le daba algo de miedo pensar en eso ¿Qué tal si lo lastimaba o algo así? ¿Y si lo hacia mal? No, él también quería estar seguro se lo que haría, no queria hacer nada sin sentirlo realmente…

Fubuki se encontraba preocupado, preocupado por si al día siguiente se podria sentar o no. Realmente, le parecía muy apresurado hacer "eso" la misma noche en la que se declararon su amor. Admitia que fue su culpa de que Goenji se le declarara así, por ofrecerle "su ayuda" tan gentilmente, pero habia sido solo calentura del momento, es que se habia exitado ver así al amor de su vida. Pero Goenji queria eso y si Goenji lo queria hacer… ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Si él no queria, no tenia que acceder a nada de lo que dijiese su Goenji. Era su primera noche juntos y no tenia que haber sexo necesariamente. ¿Por qué siempre tenia que haber sexo? "_¿Qué es esto? ¿Un fic de lemon? ¿Por qué siempre sexo? Hay cosas mas lindas, abrazar a la persona que amas, besarla, dormir a su lado, que te diga que te quiere…" _pensaba Fubuki algo preocupado de que Goenji solo lo queria para desvirginizarlo. No, él no era así ¿o si? No, no lo era. Ay, ya estaba preocupado el doble.

A la noche, luego de cenar, Fubuki se dirigia nervioso hacia el salón Relámpago. Pero en el camino, algo lo interrumpió: Goenji.

– Creo que ya está ocupado el salón – dijo Goenji _"¿Por qué diablos Endo decidió usar el salón con Kazemaru esta misma noche? Baka, baka, y un millon de veces baka!" _pensó el rubio.

– Eh, a, bueno ¿Entonces? – preguntó Fubuki algo aliviado _"Dudo mucho que Goenji se atreva a hacerme suyo en su habitación"_.

– Ven a mi habitación, creo que allí vamos a estar mejor que aquí fuera con este frío.

¡Oh no! Goenji si se atrevería a hacerlo suyo en su habitación, o eso creyó Fubuki. Ahora estaba mas nervioso que antes. Tenía miedo. Estaba al lado de la persona que mas amaba, que deseaba, que soñaba. Pero en su amor, en sus deseos, en sus sueños, ¡Fubuki no terminaba con un dolor inmenso en el trasero!

Ya en la habitación, Goenji acostó a Fubuki en su cama.

– Goenji-san ¿no crees que de aquí todo el campamento se enterará de lo que hacemos? – dijo Fubuki preocupado.

– Mmm, no, a menos de que mientras duermas se te ocurra gritar ¡Estoy dormido en la cama de Goenji-san! – completó el mayo con una pequeña sonrisa, habia adivinado exactamente lo que iba a pasar.

– ¿Dormir? No es que querias mi ayuda para "algo".

– Pero no se vale que yo solo quiera hacer esto. No te quiero desvirginizar ya, yo te quiero al lado mío simplemente. Me parece que por esta noche no me va a importar si solo duermo al lado tuyo. Mírame Fubuki: te amo, pero eso no quiere decir que nuestra relación sea solo sexo. Obvio que quiero tener eso contigo, pero no estas preparado, pero no me importa. Esa noche quiero estar solo al lado tuyo sin reclamos ¿Hai? – le dijo Goenji cariñosamente.

– Goenji… arigatou. ¡Arigatou! Eres tan lindo, te amo…–le respondió Fubuki admirado de lo que le habia dicho el mayor.

– Bien, pero todo esto con una condición.

– La que quieras.

– Todas las noches quiero dormir al lado tuyo, NADA MÁS.

– Hai, claro que acepto tu condicion. – aceptó el peliplata muy feliz. –entonces ¿Somos novios?

– Hai, hai y millones de veces hai.

Así Goenji besó a su pequeño angel. ¡No habia nada mas adorable que eso! Goenji lo abrazó y se durmieron… durmieron abrazados, los dos juntos, sin que pasara nada mas. No tenia porque ser solamente sexo…

**¿Y? ¿Qué tal? A mi me pareció muy tierno :) **

**Nos vemos!**


End file.
